


The Black Dragon

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Genji's Vibrating Tongue, I have trouble not writing Genji as cocky, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: You're just an office worker for prefall Overwatch, but you attract the troubled, but passionate, member of Blackwatch, Genji.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, c'mon. How could I not write something about Blackwatch Genji?
> 
> A big thanks to [poutypanic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/poutypanic/pseuds/poutypanic) for the proofreading!

Today you wore a skirt. All your pants happened to be in the laundry hamper after that incident with the spilled coffee yesterday. Ugh. You felt so exposed to everyone after wearing office slacks every day for the past month. You were sure most of the men, and a few women, were turning around to check you out from behind after you walked past them in the hallway. Not that you didn't find some of your coworkers attractive, but you had a job to do. And you wanted to keep that job; the medical benefits were fantastic. All you had to do was babysit some paper-filled filing cabinets, and because no one really used paper anymore, you were left alone for hours with just papercuts and a large collection of ink stamps to amuse you.

Speaking of attractive people, you spotted Agent McCree down the hallway in front of you. When you got near, he smiled and waved at you. You waved back, giving a smile in return. Another agent was standing beside him. One you hadn't seen before.

You first noticed that he looked to be part omnic. That couldn't be right, you thought. But the right arm sticking out of his grey and black shirt was clearly more complicated than some of the prosthetic limbs you had seen. The shirt itself was tight-fitting and probably made for flexibility, but that had the added effect of emphasizing the bulging shape of a strong chest underneath.

While you were giving him the once over, he had turned around to look at you. Strong eyebrows and eyes were framed by a grey, metal helmet that covered his mouth and nose. It looked like the metal parts extended down to his throat, as well. Shiny black hair was spiked up top. What stood out most, though, was his glowing red eyes. That sent a pleasant shiver down your spine. He inclined his head slightly, and his glare suggested he was daring you to make a negative comment about his unusual body.

But you didn't. You shot him your best smile, because you liked the overall shape of his body. It was tight and thick in the all the right places. His posture was confident, and it spoke to you of the power he most likely possessed. He wouldn't have been wearing a uniform with the Blackwatch logo if he was talentless and weak. He relaxed a little after seeing your smile, and you continued on, cursing to yourself silently when you noticed a little moistness in your undies.

"She likes you," Jesse said after you left, poking at Genji's cyborg arm.

"Impossible," he replied, flexing that arm upwards to make a point.

"Look, you are gonna meet people who don't care what you look like, heck, even people who prefer something different," Jesse dipped the rim of his hat forward to smile coyly at his friend, "I thought you liked freaks."

"Things are different now."

"Well, all's I know is that she's never looked at me like that in all the months I've known 'er."

Unseen to Jesse, a smirk curled Genji's lips under his helm.

And later that day, that was how you ended up pressed against your desk. The dark-haired stranger's hands were holding you against him, via the firm grip they had on your ass. Well, a few words had been exchanged, but he figured out what you wanted pretty quick, what with your lack of subtlety.

You really wanted to see what he looked underneath the metal covering the lower half of his face. You also really wanted to kiss him. You knew that the kisses would be fieriest, the kind that could get a person addicted to just the touch of someone else. You reached for his helm. 

"Does that..."

He jerked his head away.

"No."

"Oh."

He failed just enough to hide his defensiveness, that the atmosphere shifted and became a little awkward. Perhaps in an effort to fix that, he shifted his hold further down under your ass, bouncing you up a little in the process. You made a surprised noise, and then made it again when he lifted and set you on the desk. You grabbed his shoulders in an effort to keep yourself balanced, but he leaned forward, lowering you onto the desk.

He planted his mechanical hand down next to your head, and then slid his other slowly up your stomach, managing to unbutton your blouse one-handed as he went. Clearly, this man had done this before, so you weren't surprised when he then reached underneath you to unhook your bra one-handed, too. 

You tentatively reached around behind his head, slowly, so he could stop you if he wanted. When he didn't, you wove your fingers in his hair. It was soft and thick. He pinched your nipple, causing your breath to hitch, and you pulled on the hair you were holding in retaliation. He chuckled.

He reached down between you, and you expected he was going to take out his cock for the real fun. But instead, you felt his fingers press and rub gently into the wet spot in your panties. Your eyes glazed over, and you opened your thighs for him, causing your skirt to ride up to your hips.

"Hm," he said curtly, and the way his eyes narrowed suggested he was smiling smugly.

He pushed your panties aside with one finger, exposing your wet and warm entrance to the air conditioned office air. You really should have been embarrassed about doing this during works hours, that thought never crossed your mind. The strong man above you was drawing gentle circles on the sensitive entrance of your pussy.

You barely noticed when he slipped his middle finger inside, pleasuring you both inside and outside.

"Yes, please," you whined.

You definitely took notice when he put both fingers in. You rolled your body against his, unable to help yourself from rocking your hips into his fingers. He took advantage of your movements to press the heel of his palm against your clit, making you get yourself off. The fingers inside you felt great, but the stimulation on your clit had your head thrown back and eyes closed. You unashamedly puffed out of your open mouth. He made another smug noise and continued to watch your face and your reactions to his handiwork*.

When your thighs opened wider, he stopped. You opened your eyes to check what could be wrong, and he started up again, pushing you closer to the edge. So close.

He did this several times, each time his efforts were just a little slower, just a little softer than the previous, teasing you cruelly. You heard a mechanical whine from the arm near your head, as it struggled to hold him balanced above you. Eventually you grabbed his hair again and yanked, dragging his head back an inch.

"Stop doing that," you said, glaring at him.

He straight up laughed. His hair was mussed from you messing with it, and it was so sexy.

"Alright."

You came with a surprisingly loud, strangled moan and your toes curling.

"Okay, so, hah," you puffed, "That was good."

"Of course it was," he replied with a knowing look, popping his wet fingers in your mouth. You made a face at the weird taste.

While you were recovering, his face softened, in stark contrast to his dangerous appearance. He buttoned your blouse back up and fixed your skirt and underwear. He even brushed your hair back from your face with his flesh and blood hand. In fact, every time he could use that arm instead of the other one, he did. It didn't bother you; you came to learn that he was equally deft with both sets of fingers.

He left before you realized you never asked him name.

You thought about that day repeatedly for the next week, fantasizing about his glowing eyes boring into you from above, taking in every little twitch and squirm as he played you. Surrounding you with his powerful body. Hoping he would visit you again, you wore your skirt more often.

The second time he visited you, he somehow snuck into your office without you noticing, until a shuriken splintered the wood of the desk next to your hand. You yelped and tossed the pen you had been holding. You looked up to find him standing there, and he laughed.

You stood to scold him, but you saw he was wearing a revealing grey wifebeater this time, smartly matching the grey parts of his metal arm. Oh, my. Your eyes followed the muscled curve of his human arm upwards, taking in all the scars. Your eyes went down the other side, finding his other arm that mimicked the same strong shape. If all men like him looked like this, you don't think you would mind. While you were shamelessly ogling, he made his way around the desk. He pushed your chair aside, and grabbed you from behind. He pulled you back against his hard body, roughly squeezed your breasts through your bra. You heard a muffled hot sigh from behind his mouthpiece next to your ear.

"I want you like this," he said, bending you over the desk.

You rested on your forearms. This time after roughly pulling your skirt up past your ass, he yanked your panties down. You bit your lip, willing yourself to patiently wait despite wearing this damned skirt so many times. You didn't have to wait too long, because he just shoved a finger inside you from behind. Luckily for you, you had been thinking about him _yet again_ while sipping your morning coffee earlier that day, so he slid in easily. Finding that you were sufficiently wet, he immediately pulled out that finger and replaced it with two, going to town on you.

Your hands scrunched papers of their volition. Some of them ended up pushed off the desk when he reached around to find your clit. He pressed hard circles into it, forcing loud moans from you. You tensed your legs, trying desperately not to fall.

"Louder," he whispered, with a heavy voice.

He doubled his efforts on your clit, and you collapsed onto the desk, moaning bordering on screaming. The situation had you praying that the walls were thicker than you thought. You were sure he was straight up abusing your clit at this point. The fingers inside you never quit, either.

Approaching orgasm, you hooked your fingers on the other edge of the desk. It snuck up on you quickly, and you screamed for real this time.

"I went easy on you, because you were a good girl and were loud enough for me."

"Oh, wow," you breathed, thinking it was over.

But no. He flipped you over to insert his fingers into you again, rubbing you until he felt your clit was ready again.

"You're being a jerk," you complained.

"Then tell me to stop."

You glared into his red eyes but said nothing.

You would later be scolded for all the inky fingerprints all over the papers.

After a few more visits to your office, you started to wonder what he was getting out of this if you were the only one being satisfied. Maybe he enjoyed watching people squirm below him just that much? Or were you a distraction from what he usually did for Blackwatch? The way you had his full attention for every second and seemed to want to eat you alive with his eyes suggested so. And he kept coming back; forcing your cries or teasing you to the edge, depending on his whim that day. Somehow, no one heard you. The danger of being caught loomed over both of you, but for some reason, both of you seemed to crave it.

Until one day, he stopped coming. In fact, you didn't seem him around HQ anymore. But you couldn't ask why, because you knew you weren't allowed to know the answer. It was way above your level of clearance. Plus, you never did learn his name. How would you look him up?

And then another day, the incident at Swiss HQ happened while you were away on vacation visiting your mother. Watching news coverage of the wreckage, you felt so lucky to have avoided dying that you cried tears of relief. You hoped that the black haired man escaped with his life, as well.

When you later heard about the recall, you begged Jesse to help you worm your way back into the organization. Life after Overwatch had become so dull, even if you had just been fighting off piles of forms instead of groups of killer omnics.

It wasn't long before you passed a certain cyborg in the hall again. He touched your arm, stopping you. You recognized him under the new armour instantly. You tried to prevent a grin from growing on your face. He carried himself differently, calmer, and any hint of defensiveness was gone. It felt appropriate to actually chat a little like real people. You exchanged pleasantries but quickly established that neither of you were seeing anyone special at the moment. There was a comfortable pause in the conversation, as you let your eyes roam over his body yet again.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't get your name last time," you said with a nervous smile.

"That was so rude of me," he said, sounding horrified and giving you a quick bow, "I am Genji. I heard you are y/n."

"That's me."

"I am glad we met again," he said happily, pulling you into an embrace.

You were surprised, but he was gentle. He pulled back, but kept you against him with arms around your waist. His head tilted forward slightly, and you got the impression he was giving a similar penetrating stare to all those years ago. He rocked you back and forth a few times in surprisingly tender manner, and then leaned in and whispered in your ear.

"I still remember how to make you scream."

You couldn't help smiling at that. He stepped away to pull you down the hallway by the hand.

"Let us go to my room."

The way he was with you this time was very familiar, except he checked often if you liked what he was doing. Afterwards, instead of leaving without a word, he stayed. He flipped you around to be the little spoon, and pressed his cyborg body against yours, cooling you off. You couldn't help but think you'll get plenty of time to discuss how he'd been, and where, all this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a what-if. What if Genji had gotten a dick installed before he disappeared in the previous chapter?

You didn't know Genji's name, but he learned yours. His clearance level as an agent of Blackwatch afforded him access to way more of the Overwatch database than your job did.

Just imagining how normal your life probably was in comparison to his, relaxed him. Your regular schedule, compared to the missions we went on. The friends you were close to, compared the walls he put up in order to deal with the changes in his life. And what your hobbies might be, compared to his lack of free time, used up by hours of trying to recover mentally, emotionally; alone.

Genji didn't even think about it when he sought you out; he had something to show you. And he craved normalcy. Maybe some of yours would rub off on him.

He all but cornered you in a little-used, quiet hallway of the Swiss watchpoint. If anyone else pulled out their dick to you, you'd have reacted in a more horrified and violent manner. As such, you were all curiousity.

It was pearly silver, darker than his helm. And ribbed. You could already feel it in your mouth and on your tongue. The tip of your tongue bumping against and between the ridges. You swallowed the extra saliva in your mouth.

He looked down at it and then up at you, from beneath his eyelashes, almost shy. But judging by his past behaviour, he was possibly acting. You tentatively wrapped a few fingers around it, curious about the feel. Questions ran through your mind. Is it always this firm? Always erect? Or does it go some form of soft to tuck away more easily? Does every touch feel good? The ribbed texture was smooth.

He watched you carefully, gauging your reaction, possibly worried it would repulse you. But when you looked up to meet his eyes again, he must have seen something in your expression that satisfied his worries. Genji cupped your hand in his human one, about to remove your fingers to put his new appendage away. He got caught up in the warmth of your hold. He squeezed once, and then slid your hand off to tuck it up and replace the groin plate. You watched him do it, noting how simple it was (and that it did stay erect). You could do that for him next time, maybe...

"You are drooling," he casually taunted with that Japanese accent if his. You don't know how he managed to sound like he had rocks in his mouth and be sexy at the same time.

"I am not," you shot back, slightly offended.

Okay, your lips were parted and you were zoned out, fantasizing. But that hardly counted as drooling. Right?

Genji turned and walked away. You were stunned, annoyed that he was being rude. Then you heard footsteps approaching. He must have heard them before you did.

You knew the second he walked away that you just had to wait until he visited you in your office again.

"Hullo."

"Oh!"

Your heart almost jumped out of your chest. The black-haired ninja was standing next to you. You shot him a wide-eyed glare, then stood from your chair, ready to tell him off for scaring you.

He gazed back at you. His steel-grey helm cast a shadow over his face. Darkening the naturally slim shape of his eyes, and the lush lashes framing them. Only his red irises shining back at you. Bright and piercing. Capturing your gaze. Where others might have avoided his eyes, you didn't.

You stood, your gazes locked. He stepped behind you, and you spun around to face him automatically, as if in a trance. He pushed the chair aside, and then you were in the familiar position of pushed against your desk.

Genji's gaze dropped to inspect you, and the trance broke. It wasn't obvious what to do next. The two of you settled on holding each other. You kissed up the cool edge of the helmet, assuming he still wasn't going to remove it. His eyes smiled down at you, and he pushed you back onto your desk. He took the clothes off your bottom half, more slowly and gently than he had before.

Genji blinked, his eyelashes fluttering. Then he put his hands, both his human and his cybernetic one, on either side of his helm, flexed his thumbs, and pulled. He placed the mouth and forehead guard on the desk.

You nibbled your bottom lip, staring rudely, trying to get a good look. But he disappeared down between your legs. He pulled your panties off, placing them beside you on the desk. It was obvious how soaked they were. Then there was a quiet whir, which you assumed was his cyborg body working.

"Oh, my god!" You gasped, in surprise and from a shock of pleasure.

It felt like he was applying a vibrator to your clit, but it was just his face down there. Genji snickered and stood up far enough for you to see. His lower jaw had been replaced by some dark grey material. It was like skin, supple and matte. His mouth hung open, revealing a slightly darker tongue of similar material, only slick. And buzzing. The jerk had a vibrating tongue!

Before you could react, he dove back in, teasing small areas of your pulsing nub. He licked around it using only the tip of his tongue. Then went back to your clit, still not touching very much. He backed off when you bucked into his face, trying to get what you craved, more contact with his tongue.

When it was obvious he wasn't going to give it to you anytime soon, you sat up and grabbed the back of his helm. Your fingers wove into the wires hanging from it, and you pulled, forcing him to look at you. It only worked because of the element of surprise.

The flash of surprise was replaced by intense eyes and thin lips. He grabbed your arm in a tight grip, pulling it away with you fighting his strength. He clamped down tighter, making you gasp a small, "Ah," at the pain. You probably earned a bruise in the process. Then he stood and crawled onto the desk, your wrist still in hand. He took the other and pined them both above your head. You're not fast or strong enough to stop him, nor would you. Most of the blood in your body is in between your legs, not your brain, anyway.

Because of that, it takes you a moment to notice that you're an inch away from touching noses. His glowing, red eyes are blinding up so close; you have to squint, and his face goes out of focus. A blur of tan and grey skin and two bright red dots smeared across your vision.

Something black and red fell to the side of his neck. It was the wires. Your eyes focused on them, and you would have tugged on them if your hands were free. Genji blinked, the red disappearing for a second.

"You want those? You want to pull them again? You are not in control here."

He pulled back far enough until he saw your eyes focus on his face again.

"Tell me what you want," he ordered.

He knew what you wanted. He just wanted to hear it. You stared back stubbornly, your face relaxing into a more casual expression. A mask, hiding your irritation. He mirrored you, his gaze slowly wandering your face, confident that you would break first.

Of course, you did. You squirmed against his grip, banging your back against the desk in frustration. Your legs wrapped around his hips. You tried to bring his crotch closer to yours.

"I want your dick! I wanna know how it feels," you demanded, glancing down at it hanging between his legs and then glaring back up at him, "Happy?"

"Very," he smiled wickedly.

He slowly slid in, at the perfect speed for you to enjoy the whole sensation. You breathed deep from your chest through your mouth. You had plenty of more sass for him, though.

"Finally. Took you long--AH!"

He cut your sentence off by pounding you right out the gate. You chomped down on your lip, trying to hold in your cries. But with the ridges ripping in and out of it didn't last long. Genji was just as good with his cock as he was with his fingers. Rough in the way you liked and needed it. Especially, considering how bored you were with your job.

You were surprised out of the fantastic dicking when he grunted and banged his human fist on the desk next to your head. It startled you and made you realize he had slowed to a stop. His eyes were wide with disbelief, and he was panting. Before you remembered to have any tact, you gasped loudly in realization.

"Oh my gosh, did you...?"

He pinned you with a glare. It only lasted a moment before his expression softened, and the tilt of his eyebrows conveyed his regret. He had the good sense to not rip his cybernetic dick out of you recklessly, but he did stand up and turn around, intending to put himself back together to leave, and breaking the intense connection you had until that moment.

"Wait, wait, wait," you protested meekly, because this was still a dangerous man you had here. And he was very upset. You tentatively reached for the back of his shoulder.

He whipped back around and grabbed your hand, making you jump again. But then his fingers worked their way between yours. Genji let go of your hand as quickly as he took it; he wrapped his arms around you, clinging to your body closely and pressing his nose to your neck. He kept his pelvis far from yours, however. You held him, as well.

His next breath shook, and it broke something deep inside you.

Wordlessly, you put a hand on his lower back, giving him permission to enter you and resume. He did, and you made sure to sure to hum in an exaggerated fashion into his neck, letting him know how much you loved it. You clamped down repeatedly on his length with your inner muscles, feeling how solid it was.

You tangled your fingers in his wires again, this time tugging gently. He tilted his head back, to search your eyes like he did the first time he showed you his new upgrade. Again, he was satisfied, because he closed his eyes and finally kissed you. He had two different kinds of lips; but with the way you kissed him back, his confidence and passion grew with each kiss. You greedily took anything he had to offer, even if it was just his need for approval; something you would never mention out loud.

Genji left your office later feeling more normal, but it was short-lived. When reality settled back down over him like an oppressive cloud, his first urge was to see you again.

Genji was so used to moving silently, that he forgot he was doing it half the time. When people gossiped behind his back, they often didn't notice he was literally standing _behind their back_. This was one such occasion.

"Did you hear he got five on his last mission?"

"I heard it was seven. Either way, I'd like to know his kill count."

"No way it's higher than the commander's."

"True."

"Bit of a freak isn't he?"

"Dude..."

"You saw the guy; don't lie to me! Speaking of freaks, I heard he can now get freak-y in bed."

"Wow. All that to set up a fucking joke. Why am I friends with you, again?"

Genji ground his real teeth with his realistic implants. He zones out for ten seconds, inwardly reminding himself that these were _colleagues_ , not _people to kill in their sleep_. Besides, he would probably just take it in training later or cry it out in the shower again.

Someone who looked similar to you walked by.

Then he got a better idea. He could use your cunt for stress relief now that he was fully equipped.

Genji didn't hide the burning in his eyes when he came into your office that day. Neither of you needed words after what happened last time. He waved his hand in a circle, gesturing for you to turn around. The image of him fucking you into the desk from behind crossed your mind. You turned around quickly and bent over.

If Genji was amused by your eagerness this time, he didn't show it. There was the sound of fabric ripping and the feeling of your underwear being yanked down. You'd fantasized about this happening many times, bringing yourself to orgasm alone in your bed, but he did it more violently than you imagined. You were angry that he destroyed your skirt, yes. But a thrill went down your spine and increased your heart rate at being helplessly exposed to the man behind you. Especially assuming he would take you with the same spirit he removed your clothing.

A few seconds later, the cock you'd been waiting for pressed to your cunt. It slid to the side a little, slipping on the slick you were already wet with. It felt inexplicably good and you needed more of it.

"Hold still," he laughed at you. Genji was already feeling more comfortable.

You didn't notice you were squirming around until you made your hips stop moving. You still had that need seizing your body, and it came out in the form of you firmly repositioning your hands on the desk, pretending it would give you better balance. When really, you were impatient.

"Relax, you will get what you want," he said.

You huffed in annoyance, your lungs already heaving. With the lower part of his helm off, his accent was clearer. You slid your feet apart, widening the space between your thighs.

"C'mon," you breathed.

He thrust his hips forward, breaching your entrance.

"Yes, please. Yes, please," was your strained whisper.

He leaned over you, gripping your arms and pulling them back. His hands slid down them, stopping at your own. He flexed his muscles and pulled on your hands, lifting your upper body. You panicked a little and pulled back, so that you ended up with your rear end flush with his crotch. You were parallel to the desk, hanging over it. The adjusted position caused low moans from Genji above you, as he got to watch your ass slap against his pelvis. Honestly, it seemed like he doing it just to prove that he could. That was alright with you. How many men outside this organization could keep your weight up as effortlessly as he did?

You hung on as hard as you could, and it was all you could do. It was a miracle that your arms worked, because your legs were shaking, about to give out like usual. Thank god no one ever entered your office; you might not have stopped if anyone did. He was fucking the sense out of you. 

This had all the earmarks of the quick fucks in the bathroom stalls of nightclubs before the...incident. Two people who didn't know each other but didn't care. The sex was always rough. And usually needy, both people trying to use a square peg to fill a round hole in their respective lives. It felt like one of those times...but not. The setting was different, and his body was entirely different. How could he forget that? He almost did. You did that to him, and that's one of the reasons why he kept coming back. He probably would not have shared his new 'attachment' with anyone else right now.

That last thought was too intimate; he immediately brushed it aside.

He chose instead to focus on the sound of your bodies hitting each other. It was different than he was used to, more of a tap than a slap, because of his cybernetic parts. It was so fucking hot, he decided. He needed more of it, speeding up. You were treated to louder moans.

Not long after, he could hear you start to whisper expletives to yourself, punctuated by the word 'yes,' every few words. Genji tried to keep watching your butt bounce and your back muscles ripple with the effort of staying straight. But his irises kept disappearing up behind his eyelids. Genji's mouth hung open perpetually at this point.

He started to slump over your body, his human and synthetic muscles tensing with the effort of holding back the tide of his pleasure. It rose up too fast and overwhelmed him. He yelled, trembling, again frustrated that he didn't have control over the signals being sent to his body from his new member.

"Feel good?" You asked, determined to put a silver lining on the situation.

Genji was silent, regarding you with exhausted disbelief (how _dare_ you try to be positive about this tragedy), the weight of everything on his shoulders for the past while plain on his face. Pulled gently on your hands, and he let go. You turned around to face him. Some of the fatigue still visible on his face.

"Hey, can you use your tongue?"

That brought a smile back to his face.

"Gladly," he replied, pleased, and with that accent of his.

Suddenly the desk and its papers seemed like the softest bed. You lay back so fast, opening your legs. Genji crouched down and flicked his tongue at the very tip of your nub, shocking the entire area and adding to the pool of warmth in your stomach.

"Don't tease me, _please_."

You had no problem begging. It was what he wanted to hear, and he would torture you again if you didn't. You needed nothing else in your life right now than to have his lips or tongue wrapped around your clit. You felt the contrast of his velvety, wet tongue below and his dryer, but no less soft, lips above when they touched you. Relief.

Then he activated the vibration.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuhfuhfuh..."

This time when your hips lifted themselves off the desk, he laughed, little bursts of warm air hitting the skin wet with his saliva. All the muscles in your lower body tensed, your thighs widening as far as they could go.

"I can't-"

A pathetically loud whine cut your sentence off. Genji couldn't help himself and licked at your heat while you came. His tongue was still buzzing, and he pushed the tip inside you. It got you going again, but you doubted he would stick around to see it through. You partially rolled up off the desk to bat weakly at his face with your fingers.

"Don't start what you can't finish," you sighed. Tired.

He hummed noncommittally. You looked up. He was gone.

"Oh...fuck."

You settled back onto the desk, the crunch of papers loud and reminding you of what rules you'd just broken while at work. You growled. Your clit throbbed from the abuse it had taken. Sore. You smiled to yourself, though. He would be back.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](https://demialwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
